The Boy Genius Club
,Dib and Otto are the Members of BGC]] The Boy Genius Club is a group of friends consisting of Dexter, Dib, and Otto in Powerpuff Girls: Action Time. The Boy Geniuses Dexter is the only real Boy Genius and the leader. He is The most developed character so far in the comic. He challenges the girls no sooner than meeting them, which ends in a tie because of Jack's interference. When Blossom stumbles upon his makeshift lab in the school's library, Otto takes her back in time and shows her the boy genius's tragic past, which involves Dexter's older sister Dee Dee, who died saving Dexter from a laser fired by one of Mandark's robots. Dexter later comes to Blossom's rescue when Mandark kidnaps her. Dib is one of the main characters in Nickelodeon's Invader Zim. Dib is a young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomenas, such as ghost hunting, Ufology, and cryptozoology, as well as with the supernatural and occult. He intercepted the words spoken at The Great Assigning on planet Conventia in the first episode with his laptop. Six months later, he notices a strange, green "foreign exchange student" enter his classroom. Dib tries his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believes him due to previous false claims of supernatural beings. Therefore, he must go against all odds to protect his oblivious home from Zim's schemes.he doesen`t like Bubbles but he become likes him because his sister Gaz are friends of Bubbles and Mandy. Otto is a Time Traveller From time squad. An accomplished time ranger in the comic, though he seems a bit more shy than his TV version. He takes Blossom back in time and shows her Dexter's past. When Mandark kidnaps her, Otto receives the ransom note and relays it to Dexter. He also helps rescue Blossom alongside Bubbles, Buttercup and Coop.even Buttercup called him four eyes he can do all his best to fight against villains Other Members Jimmy Neutron is one of the Friends of Dexter,Dib and Otto. He is the world's smartest 10-year-old. He is named after scientists Sir. James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron", because of his discovery of the neutron.Jimmy was moved to the city of Megaville and meet Dexter and the Powerpuff girls and become friends he also helps dexter on his experiments too. and fight against villains Michael:Nickname: Mic Personality: He is a quiet guy who always hangs out with dex and his friends.He loves to invent new things with dex and play with fire.He always wanted to have a girlfriend but girls don´t like him cause they say hes a "nerd"! Fighting skills: Is able to use robots (for example Megas although Coop don´t want him to use it),can shoot fireballs and use the fire element in other ways Zak Saturday Zak is lean built and average height and weight for his age(11) but is shown to have somewhat above average strength. He has either a sweet smile or a cocky grin through out the series. Zak has black hair, eyes and dark brown skin from his african american father but caucasian features and a shock of white blonde hair from his mother. Personality:Zak is described as being reckless and irresponsible. This is mostly because he believes that his parents are babying him, and thus tries to prove himself. in Megaville:Zak and his family moved to the city of megavilee and become Megaville Student he Become friends with Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls specially on Bubbles and Mandy he test his abilities on the battle with his new friends fighting against the members of Dark Star members Category:Boys Category:Teams Category:Crossovers Category:Superheroes